A Life to Remember
by DjNucleahFire
Summary: A group of friends, their names Jake, Matt and Jeff, were living life to the fullest often getting into trouble and goofing off. It is now the end of school and the time summer break starts this group is magically teleported to Equestria and soon finds them facing challenges that they never thought they would. These kids were about to have a life to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story on here and I would appreciate it if you could leave suggestions, review, or message any ideas or you may have.**

**But for now. IT BEGINS.**

I watched the clock for the pass 5 minutes and it felt that time was going so slow. It is the last day of my Junior year as a high school student and I have waited for summer to come. My friend Matt was looking at me with a smile because a week earlier we decided to run out of the class like mad men today. It is now 2 minutes before class ends and my summer begins, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my silly string I noticed Matt getting ready too. As soon as the bell rang Matt and I ran towards the door spraying the silly string on anyone within a foot of us.

"Yea bitches Schools out Forever!" I screamed not caring that the Principle was looking straight at me as I passed her in the hall.

"Gonna Be back and better next year!" Matt yelled also running a bit behind me.

We ran straight to my house because I knew my parents wouldn't be home just yet. They wouldn't be home until around 6 and I would be able to delete any messages that the school left on the answering machine. Matt entered after I did breathing heavily from the run. He is 5' 7", has dark brown hair, Blue eyes and is a little overweight. He is wearing black jeans and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He is also sporting a Rainbow Dash necklace that he made me buy for him when we had gone to the mall the other day. While he is a little overweight I am slightly underweight and I'm 5' 8" with Black hair and unusual gold eyes. I am wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt with skulls on it. I am also wearing a necklace with a lock on it, and finally my DJ Pon-3 headphones that always adorn my neck too.

"Whew that was fun I can't wait till next year." Matt spoke plopping down on the couch.

"Man I was practically dieing when I saw Principle Lian, her face was priceless." I replied heading to my room.

Once I reached my room I dropped off my school supplies in a pile next to my dresser and went back downstairs. I reached the bottom step and noticed a figure standing outside my door. When I opened it I was not at all surprised to see Jeff there. He is 5' 10" and is like me but he has hazel eyes and brown hair. He is wearing green cargo pants and a normal white Tee.

"Sup Jeff, you like our stunt earlier?" I asked him letting him come in.

"Yea that was the best it has made headline on facebook, almost everyone knows about it." He replied sitting next to Matt who had found the controls to the TV and was currently watching Pokemon.

"Really Matt, Really?" I asked sarcastically.

He replied with a "What?" and continued to watch the show. I just rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen. I grabbed some snacks from the cupboard right above the sink. I then grabbed a few drinks from the fridge and noticed a note on it too. The note read 'Be back by 7 leftovers in fridge love, Mom' I mentally thanked her for keeping food in the house.

"So do you know if I'm suspended or expelled?" I asked Jeff when I handed him a snack and a drink.

"Not that I know of, but knowing Principle Lian your going to have one hell of a welcome when school starts again." He simply replied grabbing the condiments.

I sighed because I knew Jeff was right but it was totally worth it. The three of us sat in silence and watched what Matt had put on earlier. It was a few minuted later before Jeff broke the silence.

"So Jake, What is it that you invited me over here for?" He asked.

I jumped to my feet when he asked that completely remembering why I had invited him over.

"I wanted to show you a website that might be true." I replied scampering to the computer in the dinning room.

I was searching all night last night for a way to get 'Paradise' as we called it but in reality mostly know as Equestria. After trying to remember the website and absolutely forgetting to use the computers history and convincing Matt to check this out too I finally brought it up on the screen.

"See, here it says 'Just fill out the survey and you will be teleported to Equestria'." I looked to both Jeff and Matt to see their reactions.

"That's just bullshit to get fools to do it." Jeff replied.

"No it's not I'll fill it out and show you." I retorted.

I knew that Jeff was right but I am gullible and airheaded so I filled out the survey anyway.

Name: Nuclear Flame

Type: Alicorn

Appearance: White coat, long green fire mane, long green fire tail, Gold eyes

Gender: Female

Before I clicked Submit I turned to Jeff and Matt.

"So what do you think?" I asked both of them.

"Why did you put Female for gender?' Matt asked raising an eyebrow

"Just because 'it won't work'. "I replied mocking Jeff's words.

"Dude Jake, What ever floats your boat." Jeff retorted.

I pushed done and hopped out of the chair to let the others do it too. Jeff's character was a little more down to earth than my Alicorn.

Name: Flame Haze

Type: Unicorn

Appearance: Light brown coat, Short Red mane with blonde highlights, Medium tail with same colors as the mane.

Gender: Male

So was Matt's but I was starting to wonder why they both had my character's name in theirs.

Name: Nuclear Star

Type: Pegasus

Appearance: Midnight coat, Medium black mane with Green highlights, long tail with same color as mane, Neon green eyes.

Gender: Male

After both of them finished with their little character creation then we all decided to chill on the couch and watch some more TV. An hour or so later and it was time for Matt to go home so we said goodbye then it was Jeff's turn to leave mumbling something about band practice as he left.

I stretched and began to clean up the little mess my friends had left behind. After I was done I went to my room and plopped down on my bed and began drifting off into sleep. The fact was I didn't sleep at all last night because I just couldn't sleep it felt like someone was watching me the entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It is time for another Chapter of A Life to Remember **

**Let's see what happens to these friends as their live go on**

**IT BEGINS**

I awoke with a start and looked around. I noticed that I was still in my room but I was covered by a blanket. I also noticed that my door was slightly cracked and a figure was quickly walking away from it. I got out of my bed and stumbled towards my door I quickly opened it and lightly called out "Who's there?" not to loudly to wake my parents. I got no response and blamed my imagination and decided to go back to bed because it was only 12 am and I was not about to stay up another night even if it was summer break.

'Nothing but adventure and awesomeness later.' I thought to myself as I was thinking about the summer ahead.

I woke up when I crashed onto the floor and after letting the pain subside grabbed my phone off my night stand. The clock on it read 9:12am so I was still waking pretty early for a kid on summer break.

"Jake, Your breakfast is going to get cold hurry up!" I heard my mother call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly got dressed and rushed to the table and I saw that there was a mound of pancakes, some hash browns, eggs, and bacon. I grabbed some pancakes, eggs, and hash browns, not touching the bacon. I have never liked the taste of meat and my mother still forgets that even after I had told her many of times. I scarfed down my breakfast and was glad my hunger was satisfied.

"Jeff and Matt will be over around 3, make sure not to burn down the house, Ok." My mother spoke after I had finished.

"K, Mom I will burn it down." I said sarcastically as she left for work.

So there I was with the worst dilema ever, Bordem, and it was only the first day of Summer (summer break). I watched mutliple shows on the TV but they were either uninteresting or drama shows and I hate drama. After what seemed like forever my friends decided to show up.

"Waht up, bro." Matt said as I opened the door.

"Not much just anual case of bordem." I sighed

"I know that feeling too." Jeff replied giving me a high five.

"So any plans?" I asked them hoping to kill some time.

"Nah." Came Jeff's response.

"What about you, Matt?" I looked over to him.

"Huh? Oh sorry, No." He replied after shaking his head.

After some small talk we decided to head to the mall and hang out there instead of my house. As I was exiting my house last to lock up, I saw the same figure out of the corner of my eye. I looked to where I thought I saw it but there was nothing there so I decided to see if Jeff or Matt saw it.

"Hey did either of you see a figure standing across the street?"

"Nope." Was Jeff's simple yet to the point response.

"Nah man, I think your going crazy." Matt replied.

I sighed thinking that maybe Matt was right on some part because if no one else saw the same thing as me then it can't be real, Right? We continued our journey to the nearby mall in hopes to kill summer bordem. Our expectations were short lived as we rounded the final corner to the mall. We gazed in disbelief at a sight we never thought was possible, the mall had caught on fire.

"How... what... I don't understand anymore." I stumbled as I can't believe that the one true hangout for us teens had been destroyed.

"Well, this blows." Matt spoke after getting over his stupor.

"Ah, man so much for having fun." Jeff replied.

"So what now?" Matt asked like we had another idea.

Suddenly I noticed that the world was spinning and the ground was fast approaching, then everything went black. I woke up after what seemed like hours and rubbed the spot on my head that hurt when the ground made contact. I looked at my surroundings and deducted that I was no longer near the mall. I was currently sitting in a small dark room wiith no other indications of where I was. I slowly stood up and when I did I felt a bit dizzy but that feeling quickly disintergrated. I heard the sound of a door open to my left and I quickly turned to face anyone that entered. I was surprised to see not only Jeff but Matt enter as well.

"Looked who the cat dragged in." I deadpanned.

"Well thanks for the welcoming." Jeff retorted.

"Where are we?" Matt asked after me and Jeff had a little laugh.

"Like I have a fucking clue, do you Jake?" Jeff replied.

"Nope." I simply said.

We looked for any evidence of another door besides the one Jeff and Matt entered through which lead to another room and that was it. We sat there in total silence, bored outta our minds. Then out of nowhere all three of us started to play Rock-Paper-Scissors and that lasted longer than expected. We were all laying on the ground looking up at the ceiling when a small light appeared before us. It grew in intesity until it opened what looked like a portal about as high as a doorway.

"Well what the fuck is that?" Matt questioned the new addition to the room.

"How the fuck would I know." I stated getting up to my feet.

"Is it a portal?" Jeff asked raising to his feet also.

I reached my hand out to it and felt a slight tuggin sensation on my outstrected arm. I quickly pulled it away afraid that it might rip my arm off.

"Well we're not going to find out just standing here." I spoke after moments of silence.

"Who's going first?" Matt asked.

It didn't even register that both my friends were looking straight at me expecting me to volunteer. I quickly realized that they were and I started freaking out.

"You want me to go through this?" I asked not stopping to get an answer. "No way, I'm not doing it."

"What's the risk, either nothing happens and you return home or you go to Equestria." Jeff stated plainly.

"I'm more worried about the in between." I retorted.

I stepped through the portal and was wisked away from my life on earth. I had not expected to feel very, very sick after all was said and done. It had only been a couple of minutes since my teleportation but I was nearly losing all my breakfast in a nearby bush. Jeff and Matt's experiences were quite similar to mine and they were upchucking in bushes too.

"What the Fuck was that!" I exclaimed after wiping my mouth with a large leaf.

"Please keep your derogatory words to yourself." Said a voice that was directly behind me.

"I'm sorry but are you my mot-" My words were cut short as my eyes laid upon a purple pony with a similar purple mane and tail, also with a lighter purple and pink streak in it just standing there.

I looked at this pony thinking that I was going crazy 'Ponies can't talk it's preposterous.' Jeff saw what I had been looking at, the mysterious pony.

"Um... hello?" I spoke in a rather hushed tone.

"Hi." came the reply from the pony.

At this point in time my mind was on overdrive 'A talking pony I am completely nuts.' Matt had finally noticed the pony too and was slowly crawling over to me.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, What are your names?" At the mention of the pony's name all of us seemed to relax and knew exactly where we were, we were in Equestria.

**A/N And that wraps it up**

**Till next week fro another Chap of A Life to Remember!**

**and Always Remember**

**Stay out of the flames, if you can't handle the fire!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N As promised here is the next installment of A Life to Remember so...**

**IT BEGINS**

Even though we knew where we were it still didn't hold us back from completely flipping out. I mean would you be calm if you were teleported to an entirely different planet right after you lived so long on another? No you wouldn't you would be trying to get back home to see you family and friends. And that is where we were at.

"What the fuck I... how... not possible!" Matt yelled looking around frantically.

"This is not true... I need to wake." Jeff mumbled continuously slapping his cheeks.

"I fucking knew it, I told you it was real!" I exclaimed happily to the other two who had doubted me.

"Please keep it down, you might attract unwanted attention." Twilight stated trying to calm our hysteria.

"Sorry." Was the reply from all of us.

"My name is Matt and may I ask where are we?" He spoke.

"Well your in a place called Ponyville." She replied.

That confirmed all our suspicions we were in 'paradise' but don't have a clue on how we got here.

"My name is Jake and may I ask how we got here?" I said after Twilight finished talking.

"I have no clue as to how you got here but I was sent from my mentor, Princess Celestia, to meet creatures unlike any we have seen before right here." She responded simply.

"My name's Jeff and I like it here." Was all he had to say.

"Well now that introductions are concluded it's time to get you inside and out of sight of anypony." She rapidly said but we heard it all.

We quietly got up and dusted ourselves off while Twilight made sure no other pony had noticed us. After her making sure the coast was clear she told us to follow her and do everything that she said. We were able to reach her house that also served as the library but it was inside of a hollow out tree and the inside was huge. All three of us was looking at the different assortment of books when we heard a voice in the other room.

"Twilight I finished cleaning what shou-" Was all that came out of the baby dragon's mouth as he is now staring at us.

"Well I'll be a real dragon." Matt looked at the baby dragon curiously.

"T-T-That t-t-thing j-just talked I'm dreaming y-yea that's it." Was the baby dragon's response as he left the room and ran to find Twilight.

"You scared him, you dick." I huffed lightly punching Matt.

After I did Twilight returned with the baby dragon riding on her back. She quietly put him on the couch to our left and told him not to scream then she place a soundproof barrier just to be safe.

"Ok, Spike this is Matt, Jake, and Jeff." Twilight spoke to the baby dragon while pointing a hoof at each of us as she said our names. "Guys this is Spike my number one assistant."

"Hiya bud." I said trying to be as friendly as possible so I didn't scare it anymore than it was.

"H-Hello." Came the small but more than need response from the baby dragon. "May I ask what are you?"

"We're humans." I said stretching out my arms in front of Matt and Jeff.

"Are they born with either ears on their head and tail or none of them?" Spike asked curiously.

"Humans are not born with ears on their head or tails." I replied raising a brow. "Why you ask that?"

"Because you have ears on your head and 3 tails." Spike's response caused me to laugh.

"It's not a joke, Jake he's right." Twilight said levitating a mirror in front of me.

When I looked into it I was shocked to see that indeed I had ears and 3 tails, the tips of the ears were black while the rest were white same with each tail. But why haven't Matt and Jeff said anything, I continued to ponder this question until I was interrupted by Matt himself.

"What's wrong, bro I don't see anything wrong with you."

"I- I have ears and tails right here." I said indicating the spots with my hands.

"No you don't bro, you need to take a breather." Jeff replied which answered my question they can't see them.

I looked at both Matt and Jeff before I looked at Twilight and Spike. I just kept looking at them not knowing who to trust before I my vision turned to black and I heard Matt say "Shit he's over-" before silence and blackness enveloped me.

**A/N This may or may not have been a short chapter all depending on what you think is short. **  
**But the next Chapter will be way longer than this. I hope.**

**Remember If you can't handle the flames, stay out of the fire!**


End file.
